


Opposites Attract

by Lighikari



Series: Lumiworth [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighikari/pseuds/Lighikari
Summary: I wrote this story taking as inspiration video on Lumiere and Cogsworth found on youtube. This will be a series of one shot on them and the beautiful couple that form.They were just two kids when they met for the first time. Since then lived between quarrels, friendships or maybe something more, it being attracted by their totally different characters.But there is a secret that unites them more than anything else, but Cogsworth know if Lumiere will never find the truth, he'll lose him forever.





	1. First

"Sometimes wonderful things happen. That change your life. That you are imprisoned in your memory until the last minute of life.

You can feel the feeling that from now on things will not be the same. You will not be the same again.

That's what I heard when you came"

Nice to meet you Cogsworth. I hope we can be friends ^^

"I had always lived in the most complete authority. For me duty has always been above everything and still today it is.

Ever since I came across these walls, I was always told to be always ready, serious and adaptable to every request from a superior.

I was polite to be a perfect butler. I'm all right and I'm looking at everyone's eyes.

My father was the first head of household after the death of the second queen of Helen Castle. He faithfully served the widowed widower and his son, becoming his most famous confidant.

Since then I have always aimed at the goal of being a well-behaved but effective butler.

But I never expected to find myself at your side"

Me: -Then, here you can admire the vaulted ceilings dating back to the neoclassical period, painted a hand long before the whole structure was built. They rest in Baroque style. And I recommend, if it is not baroque, don't fix it, ehehe - (laugh alone)

You: Is it a joke ....??

Me: (cough) then what was I saying?

You: (yawns) something about the ceiling.

-But you do not seem to be paying attention. Are you bored of it?

-What do you say? It's been two hours to turn the castle. By now I think I have understood the basic things.

-You can not expect to turn random between these rooms undisturbed if you are part of the servitude. There may be need of you anytime anywhere. So it is right that you know every corner, even the most isolated of the entire structure..

-What did you put to know him by heart?

-Oh, well, I came here when I was no more than nine years old. It took three months to perfectly recognize and describe every inch of the fort, nine more to learn the basics of organisms.

-What exactly do you care?

-Very important task. He gave me my father as well as the head of the house in person for the anniversary of our second year of service.

-Does that mean?

-( i Pull out a parchment from the jacket) every hour x, or when the waiters and guards change, it's time to wake the servants or send them to sleep, or prepare the real meal or in real dance cases, Host the guests and set up the halls ... in short, to give similar signals is my duty to remind each servant member, according to the list they give me daily, not to neglect their duties.

-Wow, so you're kind of a human alarm (bright eyes)

-Yes ... in a way it is.

-And do you just turn around the whole castle at the exact moments?

-I'm always punctual ( i watch the pocket watch) for example, in twelve minutes I have to go to ask one of the gardener if she has collected the mature for dinner. We need to finish the tour. Have you already shown your room?

-(shakes her head) mon père says that her will be the very floor above mine.

-The maître's room is in the North wing. Which means we're two floor below. Follow me to accompany you. Meanwhile, tell me. Do you already know what to do?

-(he thinks shy) I know... turn on the candles!

-Ehm ... not bad

-Mercì ^^

\- (Blush)


	2. Chapter 2

Still so small, but not so naive.

It was from there that the real troubles began.  
Apparently you seemed shy and introverted. But over time I learned that instead you were all the other way around.  
It did not take long for you to be perfect.

And it was no surprise to find you at Monsieur Vidal's weekly private private lessons.  
It seemed to me to be as serious as you talked about studying, while in the field of work you were much more free.

Our fathers always shared drinks and board games after work and this gave us the opportunity to spend more time together.  
Needless to say, it turned out to be the most chatty person I've ever known.

But I did not mind at all to know you better.

L: These pies are great.

C: I know. Mrs. Potts is considered to be the best cook the castle has ever had.

L: Even her daughter, Mademoiselle Beatriz, does not hurt her badly.

C: He's still an apprentice. But with such a mother it will have great results.

L: Maman made cakes that were the best in the world! (Saddened) It's a shame they did not take it as an assistant in the kitchen.

C: and now where is she?

L: She stayed in our old villa in Paris (smiles) but promised she'll be there for Christmas.

C: wow ... it's great (it's rattling)

L: and your mother where is it?

C: ....

L:?

C: it's not here.

L: Does she also live outside the city?

C: No. She ... she left ... three years ago.

L: (hide eyes) Pardon moi ... I did not want to ...

C: Quiet (looks sad) You didnìt know it.

L: I'm sorry ... and how ... how did it happen? If you want to talk about it.

C: No! Sorry but ... I do not go (look around)

L: ... sorry mon ami.

C: (unlock her eyes) what?

L: Sorry ... I did not want to reopen a wound (offers him the last slice of pie left) do you want mine? (Smiles blushing)

That was the first time you called me that way.  
I   
did not know why I felt so strange. We spent most of the time together but did not think of a true friendship, outside of the collaboration.  
It was the first time I felt so in tune with someone.  
I had never had so many friends, too taken up as I was from my goal of taking my father's place one day.

I remember that night that I thought that maybe it was not a case that you had just happened there. With me.  
You are also pointing to a very important class.

We both were the most important castle authorities.

And we would have shared the apprenticeship path until we could have done it


	3. chapter 3

I wonder why now my usual ten hours of sleep have dropped a lot since I found the room twenty feet away from yours.

C: (yawn) Do you mean what time is ii?

L: Are not you the human clock here? (With a candle in your hand)

C: Serious Lumiere, I have a sleep that could crumble on you. What was the need to wake me up? (Watch a watch) What? The four? But what do you have in your head? They all sleep!

L: Shh! I want to show you a thing.

C: Can not you wait in the morning? I need to be rested for a perfect day of work! And you should also!

L: Trust me. You can not wait in the morning.

C: eh?

L: Look (opens a window on a balcony)

C: It's cold, Lumiere, do you want to explain ...

I bring it to the windowsill and C remain enchanted. The sky is full of stars reflecting the milky way and some are falling.

C: wow!

L: I told you!

C: But according to the abstract calendar, falling stars are happening in the summer.

L: Well, maybe these have a little early.

C: (with glittering eyes) is beautiful.

L: oui. C'est magnifique!

C :? (Look at it staring at the stars and blush)

L: mh?

C: Ehm (snapped) did you have a wish?

L: (laughs) and you?

C: Truly I've already said three. The first concerns my ...

She! You do not have to say it, otherwise it will not happen!

C: Oh, sorry.

L: and what?

C: And how many have you expressed?

L: one (looks at it) and I think it will happen.

I never knew what your desire was.  
And you never knew what were my own.  
I also feel I remember, but I remember one day I thought I was really lucky to go out that night with you. So he wants hard at least that one has come true.  
We had so many night outings but of course they never left on my own initiative.  
But I could tell how they developed after your first true relationships began.  
Yours became real night-time adventures.  
Sometimes I waited in vain for you to knock in for this I came out I came to you. But already from the noises I felt behind the door I realized that it was not the case to interrupt, if not to reproach you not to be still sleeping


End file.
